Display and input techniques utilized by computing devices are ever evolving. For example, initial computing devices were provided with monochrome monitors. A user interacted with the computing device by viewing simple text on the monochrome monitor and entering text via a keyboard that could then be viewed on the monitor.
Display and input techniques were then expanded into use of color and graphical user interfaces. These techniques, for instance, may be utilized to show graphics to represent files, devices connected to the computing device, images, and so on using color. A user may then interact with the graphical user interface using the keyboard as well as by using a cursor control device, such as a mouse.
Display and input techniques have continued to evolve, such as to sense touch using a touchscreen display of a computing device to recognize gestures. However, these techniques often involved sensing of actual contact by a sensor that was integral to the touchscreen device and therefore limited these techniques to detection of physical interaction between the user and the computing device.